Father's Day
by LadyTeeTee
Summary: Perona has spent all day with her father, Mihawk, and now Law needs to visit his, but that's not all Perona plans.


_Hello! Make sure you wish your dads a Happy Father's Day and give your love! I do hope you've all liked these holiday fanfic oneshots._

 _ **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

Perona and Zoro had spent all day helping Mihawk clean and prepare the dojo for new students starting that summer, that had been his father's day wish. Although Perona was limited in what she could do and if she tried to handle anything that could even be considered dangerous Zoro and Mihawk would quickly snatch it away and do it themselves. They had been sitting on Mihawk's front porch eating dinner when Law's truck pulled up.

"Hey, your hubby's here." Zoro said as he gulped down some of his beer and chopped down on one of the many hamburgers Perona had made. Mihawk and Perona looked up from the list of 'things to do' to see Law walking up the driveway. Perona perked immediately but stayed sitting next to father.

Law nodded his head towards Zoro in greeting and shook his father-in-law's hand. "Hey Mihawk" He said as he handed him a bottle of Tarapaca and sat down next his wife of two years wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Son." Mihawk greeted taking the wine with a smirk and moving over to Zoro to show him the rest of what he had to do and fix.

Perona turned to Law and offered him the riceballs that she had to keep away from the other men just because her husband didn't like bread, which she always found odd but loved him for anyways. Law grabbed one and started to eat and talk. "Are ya all almost done?"

Mihawk looked up from his list and looked between the couple before deciding what to say. "We're pretty much finished. Go ahead and take Perona and tell Corazon I say hi." Law smirked and thanked him.

Turning to his wife, he stood and helped Perona up as it was progressively getting harder and harder for her to do so as the months added up. Mihawk was the first of her family to stand and hug her tightly. "Have a safe drive. I love ya." "Love you too papa. Happy Father's Day." Zoro was next as he patted his big sister on the top of the head. "See ya."

After their goodbye's Law and Perona were on their way home but they still had one more stop. Pulling up in front of the cemetery they both got out, pulled out the flowers Law had in the back and headed towards the back where his father, mother and little sister were buried. "Happy Father's Day" He had whispered.

Not quite done they headed towards the Veterans area. Hand in hand they had stopped in front a simple gravestone with the name 'Commander Rosinante Donquixote' written on it. Law placed a yellow tulip on top and said once more "Happy Father's Day . . . Oh and Mihawk says hi."

The ride home was quiet and once they finally got home Law helped Perona out of the car and went straight to the bathroom giving Perona just enough time to set up. As quickly as she could she pulled out two bowls of pudding, one vanilla and one chocolate, a balloon she had gotten earlier that day and set up the table. It was quite cute! She had just finished when she heard Law washing his hands and she scurried to grab the confetti canon she also bought!

Law had come out to find the living room empty and dark. Curious, he searched and ended up checking the kitchen knowing Perona had cravings. When he turned the light on he was in for a surprise!

~KABANG!~

Confetti was everywhere! "Happy Father's Day!" Perona yelled excitedly! Law smiled lovingly as swooped down and stole a breathtaking kiss, placing his hand on her swollen belly, the belly the held his beautiful baby girl!

"And just who is gonna clean this mess?"

* * *

 _The end! I love the thought of LawXPerona! I'd love to hear what you guys think, please review and thank you for reading!_

* * *

 _-Bonus-_

They had just finished their pudding when Perona decided to get ready for bed. Law was about to go as well when he stepped on a pile of confetti causing him to fall and land on his ass.

"SHIT!" He yelled as he felt the pain. "Son of a-"

Law grunted as he saw Perona poke her head into the kitchen, giggling."Y-You okay?" She asked trying to hold her laughter. Law just glared and grumbled as he stood back up, grabbed the broom and swept the confetti into a corner.

"Shut up."


End file.
